Philosophie à la Française
by Vivaly
Summary: Pourquoi vivre ? Tout le monde c'est une fois posée la question, et souvent nous nous sommes trouvé sans réponse. Kurt prend son tour aujourd'hui en se posant la question. Heureusement, son correspondant français, qui ne paye pas de mine, est là pour lui donner une réponse.


_Voila une nouvelle histoire, issue d'une discutions que j'ai eu avec une camarade de classe sur la vie. Je me suis dis que Kurt avait besoin de bonnes paroles... Alors j'ai crée Xavier, un philosophe en herbe qui devient son correspondant. ;p_

**La Philosophie à la Française.**

Toute la classe était au terminal. Kurt sourit à Quinn qui était la seule membre de New direction qui faisait Français en deuxième langue, tout comme lui. Burt posa une main sur son épaule.

Une dame blonde avec une pancarte McKinley High tentait vainement de contrôler une horde d'adolescents excités Elle tenta de regrouper ses élèves et Kurt reconnu son correspondant. Il était moins moche que sur les photos. Il ne devait pas être très photogénique. Kurt lui fit signe de la main et un autre français éclata de rire en tapant dans l'épaule de son camarade. Si Kurt avait bien lu sur ses lèvres, il avait dit : « Bonne chance avec le PD, et fait gaffe à la savonnette… » Kurt regarda à terre en frissonnant. C'est dans c'est moment là, quand il baisse la garde qu'il est le plus touché par les mots. Son correspondant les rejoignit et Burt lui serra la main. « Nice to meet you, Xavièeuw… » Burt hésita longtemps sur la dernière syllabe de son prénom.

Kurt sourit à la tentative de son père et prit le manche de la valise de son correspondant.

« Bienvenu aux Etats-Unis, Xavier ! » Sourit-il.

**GLEE !**

_Mercedes to Kurt :_

_« Don't fall to the Frenchie, hn ? He maybe has charm but do not fall in love with him, French are known to have five girls at the same time. »_

Kurt sourit à la bêtise de son amie.

_Kurt to Mercedes :_

_« Evidement, Chérie ! »_

_Mercedes to Kurt :_

_« I don't understand French, stupid ! :p »_

Soudain il se retrouva poussé contre un casier. Une vive douleur le prit dans le bas du dos.

**GLEE !**

Kurt durant la pause du repas rejoignit Xavier dans l'herbe. Il se massa un instant le dos.

« La vie est dure ? » Demanda Xavier en remarquant la grimace de Kurt.

« A quoi ça sert de vivre ? Surtout si c'est pour vivre ainsi… » Annonça Kurt en ronchonnant.

Xavier sourit et s'installa plus confortablement sur l'herbe.

Il souffla.

« Tu veux aborder la question comment ? Car tu ne trouveras jamais la réponse dans le contexte scientifique.. . Tu trouveras toujours la réponse à : « Pourquoi nous sommes là aujourd'hui » mais pas à « Pourquoi notre existence, individuellement parlant, apporteras quelque chose au monde, à l'univers, aux autres… » »

Kurt leva un sourcil et fixa étrangement son correspondant.

« Je ne sais pas… Je disais ça comme, comme ça, tu sais… sans savoir

- Tu cherches ici une raison à un évènement qui n'est pas encore passé, car oui, ton existence en ce monde n'est pas encore finie. On saura pourquoi tu as vécu qu'après la fin de ton existence. Regardes tout ses noms qui ont marqué l'histoires : Jules César, Napoléon, Christophe Colomb, Mozart, Da Vinci, Martin Luter King, Gandhi, Charles de Gaulle etc.… On sais pourquoi ils étaient là, mais à leur époque est-ce que on le savait ? On pouvait le deviner le sentir : "oh celui là, il sera un grand homme !" . Mais leur noms a été glorifié que part la suite, Et pas avant… »

Xavier s'allongea complètement dans l'herbe, il passa les bras sous sa tête comme un coussin. C'est yeux verts regardaient le ciel avec un air vague.

« Tu veux dire que je pense un peu trop vite c'est ça ?

- Oui, Kurt, l'espérance de vie d'aujourd'hui fait que l'on peu vivre à plus de cent ans, tu n'en as que seize… Tu as tout ton temps pour trouver ce que tu cherches… »

Kurt fronça les sourcils. « Ce que je cherche ? »

« Tu désirs, Kurt… C'est normal. Le propre de l'homme c'est de désirer. »

Xavier se redressa brusquement. « Et sais-tu pourquoi ? Parce que l'on a une raison, nous sommes des êtres de raisonnement mais aussi des êtres de manque... Et oui, nous sommes imparfait... » Sourit-il. « C'est même très bien : Kant dit que le passage de l'instinct au sentiment amoureux est très producteur. On décuple ses efforts pour avoir l'être aimé. Le Désir devient moteur de la création. Le Désir c'est avoir un élan qui n'appartient qu'à nous, il dépasse le cadre du simple besoin, on décuple notre activité. Sans désir on serait des êtres léthargiques… »

Kurt éclata de rire et son correspondant fronça les sourcils.

« Tu dis ça avec sérieux !

- C'est sérieux, ce que je te dis c'est de la philosophie. C'est une science. La science humaine. Et oui cela fait un peut bête de le dire comme ça, mais on vit pour ce que l'on veut. Voilà c'est dit... Tu veux sauver l'humanité ? Tu veux aider les autres ? Tu ressens le besoin de faire "quelque chose de ta vie" ? S'emballa-t-il. Et bien tu es un être humain comme les autres... »

Il regarda Kurt droit dans les yeux.

« Notre destinée quoi que peuvent en dire les voyantes et autres uluberus, n'est pas pré-écrite. Car nous sommes des êtres imprévisibles, dotés de pulsion : tiens, j'ai envie de chocolat, dotés de frustration : j'aurais évidement pu t'expliquer cela mieux…, dotés de spontanéité : je ne suis pas le même face à tout le monde, étrangement chacun de mes amis me connait sans me connaitre et chacun ne connait pas le même Xavier pourquoi ? Parce que je ne montre que 1/4 de qui je suis comme tout le monde, des hypocrites ? Non, c'est ce que l'on appel le « moi social », si on ne l'avait pas, nous n'aurions plus rien d'humain et nous nous comporterions comme des animaux, on se battrait pour une réflexion mal placée, on se baiserait pour un joli minois... »

Kurt rougit. « Tu t'en, heu comment on dit…, tu t'emballe là…

- OUI ! Je m'emballe ! Et j'ai le droit ! C'est grave comme question ! »

Kurt baissa les yeux. « Je sais… »

Xavier le regarda un instant avant d'inspirer un bon coup.

« Pour toute réponse à ta question : Pourquoi vivre ? la voici : c'est à toi de donner une raison à ta vie. La vie, c'est un temps indéfini, tu ne sais pas combien de temps t'est donné. Acceptes le temps qui coule, qui semble partir en flèche et que tu ne peux pas attraper, acceptes d'être là sans but premier. Il faut accepter d'être encadré par le temps ( naitre, vivre, mourir) il faut accepter d'avoir , un passé, un présent et un futur opaque et peu sur. Suite à cette acceptation, le temps ne te sera plus une prison et il deviendra une horizon de possibilités. Tu pourras faire des choix, tu pourras prévoir, tu pourra faire des projets, et en cela tu te retrouveras toi même car le propre de l'homme par le désir est de faire des projets. Et dans ce cadre du temps , de la vie de notre vie éphémère, aux frontières sombres et lointaines et si proches en même temps tu trouvera la liberté, la vraie, celle de tes actes, celle de ton action car sans le temps, sans cette vie, rien ne serait possible, il n'y aurait pas de "il y a" et de "il y avait" ou de "il y aura". »

Kurt hocha de la tête. Dit comme ça c'est vrai que cela semblait plutôt vrai. Xavier lui attrapa l'épaule et leurs regards se lièrent.

« Je me répète mais la seule et vrai raison de ton existence est au cœur de toi même, c'est à toi de la trouver. » Xavier posa une main sur son poitrail.

« Suis tes rêves, suis tes désirs. Fais en sorte que ton présent d'aujourd'hui soit construit proprement pour que ton passé de demain devienne un bagage pour ton avenir. Fais les études que tu veux, prépares-toi au métier que tu aimes, donnes toi tout les atouts pour un futur long et compliqué plein de surprises. Qui sait ? Peut-être que dans 30 ans tu seras le scientifique qui aura trouvé comment soigné le cancer ? Qui sait ? Peut-être que dans 30 ans tu sera en Afrique à aider les peuples démuni ? Qui sait ? Peut-être dans 30 ans tu seras un grand comédien ? Qui sais peut-être sera tu astronaute ? Physicien ? Avocat ? Ministre ? Chanteur ? Peut-être que tu auras trouvé un métier dans ta passion : Equitation, dessin, danse, chant, théâtre, cuisine... Toutes les portes te sont ouvertes… »

Kurt sourit. Quelque chose de lourd qui pesait sur ses épaules venaient de se dégonfler pour s'envoler bien loin, très loin. Et alors qu'il ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de Xavier, il lui trouva quelque chose qui n'avait pas vu auparavant. Quelque chose de beau. C'était peut-être ça le charme français.

« Il ne faut pas vivre dans le jour, comme le disait Epicure, le « Carpe Diem »…

- Ah ! ça je connais ! J'ai vu le cercle des poètes disparus ! C'est un très beau film…

- Ah bah tiens, un très beau film, il se suicide ! N'importe quoi. En faisant ça. Il ne réalisera jamais son rêve. Donc comme je disais, il ne faut pas vivre dans le jour, mais dans le temps. Il ne faut pas penser à qui tu es aujourd'hui car aujourd'hui tu n'es qu'une esquisse, pense à celui de plus tard, un chef d'œuvre. Mais avant tout il faut le finaliser et ça, cependant, c'est aujourd'hui que cela se passe… » Dit-il en pointant du doigt l'herbe.

Kurt resta les sourcils froncés. Xavier le regarda un instant avant de se recoucher dans l'herbe. Kurt se tourna vers lui, et dans les rayons du soleil, avec cette insupportable brindille entre les dents, il avait quelque chose d'élégant, de nonchalant, de sage et de serein qu'il n'avait pas dessellé au premier abord. Kurt s'allongea près de Xavier et regarda lui aussi les nuages.

« Ah quoi tu penses ? Demanda Kurt.

- A toi. »

Kurt rougis. Décidément, il n'était peut-être pas extrêmement beau mais son discours était à croquer.

« A moi ? Demanda Kurt une intonation de plaisanterie dans la voix.

- Je sais que je suis un peu lourd avec ma philosophie et tout et tout mais, tu vois… C'est une matière qui m'intéresse beaucoup. C'est dommage que tu n'en ai jamais fait.

- Hum… Hum répondit Kurt en fermant les yeux.

- Nietzche n'était pas pour que l'on se rappel de son passé, alors bien sûr je prend sa citation comme bon me semble mais il a dit : « Il faut porter au en soi un chao pour mettre au monde une étoile dansante ».

- C'est joli, ceci dit. Commenta Kurt.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Tu sais, on dit que les plus grands artistes naissent des heures sombres…

- Sado-maso. Constata Kurt

- Hein ?! Mais non, voyons ! Arh ! Je te parle poésie et toi tu me remballes ! Tu peux pas t'en empêcher, Hein ?

- Hein ? Hein ? Hein ? ça veut dire quoi de tout façon ? Je comprend pas, c'est du Français au moins ou c'est de l'allemand…

- C'est une expression du Nord de la France qui c'est répandue, cela veut dire : « comment ? » en plus instinctif et moins formellement.

- Piouff ! J'aurais appris des choses avec toi… » Kurt posa le dos de sa main sur son front.

« J'ai mal au crâne maintenant. »

Xavier émit un petit ricanement. Il eut un silence paisible et calme.

« Dis, Kurt ?

- Hum ?

- Réponds-moi franchement… Quand tu as dit ça tout à l'heure, tu ne pensais pas au suicide ? »

Kurt ferma un peu plus les yeux. Ils s'humidifièrent aussitôt.

« Je suppose que cela veut dire oui. »

Kurt déglutit. Il reposa son bras et se tourna vers son ami.

« Je n'y ai jamais pensé sérieusement … C'est parfois on aime que tout s'arrête pour mieux respirer... »

Xavier sourit tendrement avec bienfaisance.

« Tu parles bien Français mais tu dis les choses bizarrement… Remarqua Xavier.

- Ah bon ? Tu dis comment toi ? ça ?

- C'est parce que tu dis tout au présent. On dit pas « on aime que tout s'arrête » mais « on aimerait que tout s'arrête » ...

- Roooh ! You're so annoying ! Try to speak English, and we'll see if you still that bitchy !

- Bitchy ? Me ? Ria Xavier.

- Yeah ! Who else ? Ajouta Kurt.

- Maybe you. »

Kurt renifla avec dédain et se redressa.

« Oh ! Did I said something to hurt you ? » Demanda Xavier avec inquiétude.

« Tu sais… si je suis comme ça, j'ai mes raison… Si je ne souligne pas les défauts des autres, je me sens différent. Ils passent leur temps à souligner mes défauts : comment je suis « girly », comment je suis un « loser », comment je suis un « fag ».

- Tss … Tss… Tu n'est pas une tapette ou un « fag » en anglais…

- Je sais… Je sais… Mais j'ai besoin d'être un peu « bitchy », parce que être « girly » je n'y peux rien je ne m'en rend pas compte, et être gay, je l'ai encore moins choisi, j'ai juste choisi de l'assumer. Alors que bitchy, je le choisi. Je contrôle quelque chose, tu comprends ? J'ai besoin de ce contrôle. Ou sinon je suis perdu... »

Xavier se redressa. Il lui tapota l'épaule. « Je suis fier d'être ton correspondant. »

Kurt touché en eut les larmes aux yeux. « J'ai eu peur que tu ne me répondes pas… quand je t'ai dis que j'étais gay…

- Je sais… J'avais beaucoup de devoirs… Mais je t'ai répondu n'est-ce pas ? »

Kurt hocha la tête. « Merci… » Dit-il d'une petite voix.

Xavier haussa les sourcils, de peine. Kurt retenait ses larmes. « Merci, pour ce que tu as dis… Merci pour m'avoir répondu… Merci pour tout, Xavier… Merci »

Xavier ouvrit ses bras et Kurt se jeta à son cou pour pleurer tout en souriant et en le serrant fort.

« Merci ! Merci ! »

Xavier lui tapota gentiment le dos, avant de le serrer à son tour très fort.

**GLEE !**

Une semaine. Il était restait là, une semaine seulement et il avait tout changé. Kurt était plus joyeux, plus présent. Il avait retrouvé sa répartie et ses rêves. Des centaines de noms d'écoles s'écrivait sur une liste de possibilité et Kurt se sentait plus que jamais libre.

Le jour du départ, Kurt ne saurait pas vraiment dire ce qu'il ressentait. Il se sentait tout chose. Tout et rien à la fois. Il y avait quelque chose de paisible dans la maison alors que Xavier récupérait ses chaussures.

Kurt le regarda les lasser sur les marches de l'escaliers. Xavier releva le regard et lui fit un autre sourire. Décidément il n'aura jamais vu une personne sourire autant.

Burt arriva et Xavier s'adressa directement à lui : « Thank you for everythink, sir…

- I told you to call me Burt, son… And thank you for the Bêtises de Cambrais… I still don't know where it is…

- We'll look on Google map, Dad." Répondit Kurt en souriant.

Xavier se tourna vers Kurt, les yeux brillants.

Burt annonça qu'il allait chauffer la voiture.

« Merci pour ton accueil, Kurt.

- Merci pour toi, Xavier. Merci d'avoir accepté d'être mon correspondant, et d'avoir accepté d'être venu et de ne pas avoir jugé quoi que ce soit, de t'être comporté normalement autours de moi de… »

Il fut coupé par un baisé. Kurt n'en revenait pas. Il sourit tout contre les lèvres alors que Xavier lui attrapa la tête et que sa langue vint jouer aux bords de ses lèvres. Ce fut alors sont premier « French Kiss » et avec un Français qui plus est. Le cœur battant à la chamade, Xavier se détacha de lui il posa son front contre celui de Kurt en lui caressant les mèches de cheveux au bas de la nuque.

« Tu es …

- Non… je ne le suis pas »

Kurt fronça les sourcils.

« Mais alors pourquoi ?

- Tu as besoin d'amour, Kurt… Tu es un ange… Je suis honoré de pouvoir te le donner…

- Mais… Je … On est quoi maintenant… ? Je comprend pas…

- Correspondant, amis et plus est affinité ! » Annonça Xavier un sourcils en l'air. Toujours narquoisement, il recula pour prendre le manche de sa valise.

« Ah ! C'est bien Français ça !

- Oh ! Mon dieu ! Le Stéréotype là ! ET tant que t'y es dit que je pu le fromage, les escargots et la grenouille !

- D'ailleurs, question : C'est quoi ton parfum ?

- Ah ah !

- Allez dis ! »

**FIN**

_Je sais c'est plutôt cours, mais je le voulais ainsi, mais je n'empêche personne de me prendre l'idée du correspondant Français. D'ailleurs je n'ai même pas regardé si cela avait déjà était fait. Si quelqu'un reprend l'idée laissé moi un message que je puisse lire votre histoire, j'en serais heureuse ! :D_**  
**


End file.
